Kaizu Aran
Kaizu Aran, or Kai, is an Emperor-Admiral in the Galactic Federation. He is the leader of an elite squadron, Kilo Squadron. He has two children, Luke and Aelita, and a nephew, Cody. His wife is Amara Thompson Aran and his best friends are Michael "Psych" Thompson and Lorelai Imperl Thompson. His technical brother is Drevan Zero and his rival is Mirathak Metozoth. Background Kai was raised on O1-D, a colony similar to K2-L. His parents, Avram and Thea, visited Samus's family often, however Kai usually stayed at home with his friends Michael and Amara. The only two times Kai has ever actually been to see his second cousin is when she was born when 9, and her 3rd birthday, when Kai was 12. His parents were murdered not too long before his 13th in the K2-L raid. When his 13th came to pass, he got a ship and flew to Bryyo to live his life in singularity. He found a half-finished Power Suit and coordinates to Alinos there, which sparked his interest. He flew there next and found several Guardian parts. Most of them fit onto the prototype suit easily. He flew to Norion with his new suit and stole the G.F.S. Asgard, however he was caught. In order to wipe his record, he had to join the Federation Academy. As a result, he was assigned to Squad Kilo. He climbed the rank ladder until he was the leader. His childhood friends joined the squad at his request. On a covert mission to Aether, Kai was to oversee the creation of Light Crystals. An Ing team attacked the factory, possessing many Luminoth. A freak accident caused the merging of one Ing with Kai, giving him Ing powers that would later prevent full X Parasite infection. During a mission to the Tetra Galaxy, his suit set off some inactive Guardians. His suit being part Alimblic, he was not attacked, but his team was. The only survivors were Kai, his girlfriend Amara, her stepbrother Michael, and his girlfriend Lorelai. In honor of their fallen comrades, they named the new group Kilo Squadron. On a mission to the glacier planet Fendara, they found the place originally intended for the Leviathan of Aether. There was a palace there dedicated to the Emperor Ing. A gargoyle shaped like the said Ing contained his spirit and powers. The Emperor manipulated Kai's Ing part to touch the statue and absorb the Emperor into Kai's body. Afterwards "Kai" went into his palace and focused on making the possession permanent. But thanks to Kai's telepathic/telekinetic friend Michael, the ritual was interrupted and the two minds in Kai's body fused into one Emperor Kai mind. Armor Suit Kai's Bryyolimblic Suit works the same as the Power Suit, except Affinity Weapon ammo is limitless. He has a Bryyonian/Alimblic Power Suit that is gold with black trim and turqoise lights. It is shaped like and has markings of Mogenar, with the arms, markings, and legs of an Alimblic Guardian, all modified to fit his build. His suit was originally grey with blue lights, like a War Golem, but in Squad Kilo/Kilo Squadron, he repainted it to it's current color. Rather than a ball or any other standard alterante form, Kaizu has the strange ability to convert to liquid-like substance, a side effect of his Ing part. Suitless Kai has a standard athletic outfit like the ones the 7th Platoon wear in concept art of Other M, given to him by the Federation when he the leader of Squad Kilo. He is a little less agile than Zero Suit Samus since he has no Chozo in him, but his emergency weapon is stronger; a Federation Plasmice Pistol and a Federation Spazerave Pistol, also given to him during Squad Kilo. He can still liquidate in his "zero" form since that works on a DNA/molecular level. He can survive easisly in Dark Aether-like environments and Dark Water, and can dispell any basic possession attempts on himself. BioArmor Fuses agility and skill without armor with power and strength with armor. Design Kai has a nice tan, and sometimes wears green goggles with black rim that function as a visor. He has shoudler-length black hair, with green streaks, in a rock-star style that partially covers his eyes. He has a slight Japanese look and high cheekbones. He has always had facial hair that was originally a short chin goatee, then a soulpatch, but in the release, his facial hair is similar to that of Godot/Diego of Ace Attourney or Magnus of Kid Icarus. He has orange eyes as of Fendara, however they're originally green. As of Fendara, he's got purplish-black Imperial armor that protects shoulders, upper back, and chest. His matching crown (like Roy's from Melee) has a red diamond in front, and it's fused into his skull. He has dark crystals on sides and upper legs that look kinda like tiger stripes. He has a black cloak like Dr. Fate's (Young Justice), but he doesn't really wear it that much. His boots are now Darkling colored. He's got an orange (with one green stripe around the middle) bracelet given to him by Amara Thompson. He has no sleeves anymore, but the rest is a black outfit. He has Chykka wings that are normally folded over his shoulders. Design Similarities and Differences Kai Aran is the polar opposite of his second cousin, Samus Aran. Where Samus is slender muscular, Kai is bulky muscular. Where Samus is female, Kai is male. Where Samus is a lone wolf, Kai is the leader of an elite squadron. His color scheme is dark and sinister and hers is bright and vibrant. Where Samus only uses the Zero Suit if she has to, Kai only uses his BioArmor if he has to. Where Samus's Zero Suit is almost always active, Kai's AcroSuit is only active during suit usage. Samus's clothes are usually skintight for movement, but Kai's are only tight because of his muscularity and massive bulge. One thing they have in common is both being extremely attractive, however the difference is that Samus is a loner and Kai is a casanova. Vehicles G.F.S. Asgard A ship that is of the same model as the Olympus and Valhalla. Gunship Kai's gunship is like the ship seen at the end of Metroid Prime 3, but black with green trim. It's wings are like the ones on Samus's ship during Metroid Prime 3, but matching the body. Hoverbike A motercycle with hoverpads instead of wheels. Same color as gunship. Forms Kai has several different forms, more than any other Metroid character. *Human Form *Liquid Form: Like any other Ing, Kai can liquify his body into a dark, goo-like substance. By covering an object, then forcing the object to absorb him, Kai can possess the object. *Darkling Form: Like any other Ing, Kai can particlize his body into a dark, smoke-like substance. By impacting an object, Kai can possess the object. *Phase Form: Like any other Hunter Ing, Kai can move his molecular structure into another dimension. By doing so, then returning to normal space on top of an object, Kai can possess the object. *Ing Form: Kai's Ing Form is that of Mutated Emperor Ing, but with Chykka wings, an impenatrable hide, and a well-protected mouth. By wrapping his claws around someone or something, pulling them into himself, and absorbing himself into them/it, Kai can possess the object. *Ing Form (Pre-Fendara): Kai's Ing Form is that of a normal Warrior Ing. By partially converting to Darkling form and impacting an object, Kai can possess the object. Modes Kai has a few modes he can use for a power boost. *Hypermode *Ing Rage: Transforms Kai's hands into claws and puts a few markings on his face as well as spiking his power level. *Bloodlust: Transforms Kai into a half-demon. His Chykka wings dissolve painfully and in their place grow demon wings and a demon-ish tail. His normal crown is discarded and in it's place, his skull grows horns that twist around his head in an elaborate way before fusing into each other at the forehead. His armor/boots/dark crystals turn blood red. His shirt is tattered, showing off some muscle. Fusions Kai is capable of fusing with other people, a la DBZ. *Zetomni (formerly Mikaiel): *Pure Fusion: A godlike fusion between Michael and Kai. Kai's hair becomes less messy and shorter and has purple streaks rather than green. His outfit turns grey instead of black. Over his shoulder is a blue bullet belt. His eyes turn a reddish orange color. *Failed Fusion: A failed fusion between Micahel and Kai. Zeto has two heads, one from each, four arms, Kai's muscle build, extremely torn clothing (looks like a toga with shorts), and no irises/pupils. *Fusion Stone Variant: Same as pure fusion, however he gains sleeves, loses the Imperial stuff, and his boots/belt/bullet belt turn cerulean. *Lukai: A fusion between Kai and his son Luke. Kai's hair loses the green and becomes slightly less messy, his pants become camo green, his boots brown, his shirt takes a bluish tone, and his armor becomes totally black. *Kaivan: A theoretical fusion between Kai (Emperor) and Drevan (Prime). This has never happened, however theoretically it would combine their outfits, abilities, hairstyle, personalities, and appearance. *Kaizathak: A theoretical fusion between Kai and his rival Mirathak. This has never happened, however theoretically it would be similar to Mirathant, another fusion involving Mirathak, where the right half is Kai's and the left is Mirathak's, with the torso and face being a pure fusion. Category:Character Category:Characters